Hinata, ¡Deja de ser tan subnormal!
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: Estableciéndose en el país de la Primavera la heredera del Clan Hyuga ha decidido seguir a Uzumaki Naruto, sí un poco Yandere pero no se imaginó que apenas pisar el lugar del chico Zorro poco recordaría.
1. Chapter 1

_He decidido venir y probar suerte por estos lares, es mi primer fic de la página así que sean cuidadosos conmigo._

 _ **Advertencias: AU. OoC -Trataré que sea leve-. Parejas Crack. Lenguaje Soez. Probable Lemon en futuro. Humor sin sentido. Advierto que no tengo para cuando seguirla, a lo mejor en una semana no hay nada y derrepente ¡Pum! ya la he acabado.**_

 ** _Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Kishimoto-sama._**

 _Se busca compañero de cuarto a 20 minutos de la universidad._

 _Requisitos: Contar con dinero para la renta, limpio y ordenado, alguien quien no se ruidoso ni entrometido. No importa el sexo ni preferencia._

 _Entrevistas hasta las 6 de la tarde. Deidara y Sasori._

Hinata corría por media ciudad, en busca de la torre de apartamentos que señalaba el papel y rogando que aún le aceptaran los dueños. ¡No era su culpa que Naruto se hubiera hecho tonto mediodía tan solo decidiendo qué refresco tomar en la estación de trenes!

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Como fuera la heredera del Clan Hyûga imploraba a Kami por ser entrevistada y no tener que quedarse en la calle hasta que la universidad decidiera darle un cuarto compartido.

 ** _Esto no sucedería si estuvieras en Konoha._** Sentenció su voz interior, negando rotundamente ante sus propios regaños. No sólo fue a la ciudad primavera a cursar la carrera de Terapia y Educación Física por Uzumaki —aunque sí fue una razón de peso—, fue a estudiar ya que quería despegarse de la carga que suponía su apellido en la ciudad.

 _«Todos los de la Familia Hyuga han sido eminencias en sus respectivos campos. Todos han estudiado en la universidad de la Hoja»_ Pero ella rompió la tradición al aplicar para otra universidad.

Sin duda una sorpresa que decepcionó a gran parte de su familia. Pero lo logró ahí estaba.

Apurando el paso logró divisar el edificio, de este salieron dos chicos con la cabeza baja. Imploro una vez más en silencio con los ojos cerrados que no tuviera la suerte de ellos.

Chocó contra algo y su maleta salió volando por los aires mientras ella se tumbaba en el suelo, siendo amortiguada su caída por —y gracias a Kami— su mochila con más ropa.

 _ **Hinata, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a dejar de ser tan subnormal?**_

—¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien? —la voz con un deje de dolor la hizo pestañear y ver directamente al chico que le ofrecía una mano. Sus increíbles ojos perla no podían creerlo. Era… Era… ¡Era la copia exacta de Ino!

Asintió en silencio mientras aceptaba la ayuda de esa —mejor no preguntaba— persona. Con una sonrisa leve sintió como su rostro se tornaba rojo mientras el chico la inspeccionaba. ¡Buena hora para andar ligando!

En cambio para Deidara no fue muy difícil descifrar a lo que hizo que la chica se estampase contra él, iba a la entrevista pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con él. Su apodo Pum quedaba perfecto ahora que veía las prendas esparcidas por la calle.

Una en especial, ropa interior con ositos cariñositos plasmados. Trago saliva al tratar de no reír ante la imagen de la morena frente suyo con esa prenda pero tuvo que tragar aún más cuando su mente añadió un par de gemidos.

¡Jodido Itachi cabrón!

Sin notar que la chica le soltó la mano y se puso de inmediato a recoger todo a su paso, iba demasiado tarde. ¡Seguro que ya no la aceptaban!

Tratando de ser positiva, aleja esos pensamientos que según el libro de superación personal que le dio Hanabi la ataban a un pasado horrible. Ella era una nueva Hinata.

Dejando al rubio en plena acera, sin agradecer ni pedir disculpas corría cuesta arriba buscando el departamento con el número 5.

 _ **Repitelo. ¡Eres una nueva Hinata!**_ _¡Lo soy!_ _ **¡Tú puedes con todo!**_ _¡Lo puedo!_ _ **¡Nadie te vencerá!**_ _¡Nadie!_

Al ver la puerta con el anuncio aún puesto soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, contenta dio un par de toques suaves pero lo suficiente para ser escuchados.

Un calmo y suave _Adelante_ le dio confianza para girar el picaporte.

En la sala un chico inmerso en la lectura de un libro la ignoraba, o eso pensaba ella, de reojo Sasori comenzaba a hacer sus juicios a primera vista.

Con la vista de regreso a las viejas páginas de los Miserables pero sin prestarles atención daba sus veredictos.

 _De nuevo ingreso, al parecer aún debatiéndose entre la niña de 8 años que su familia sobre protege o ser la última en la línea sanguínea en asistir. Sobre todo por esa maleta de Hello Kitty y su mochila de Rosita Fresita con olor a nuevas._

 _Autoestima baja a nula, escondiendo su cuerpo bajo ropas enormes sin forma y con logotipos de caricaturas como Plaza Sésamo. Callada, seria, tímida, torpe a verse por los raspones en sus rodillas, y un poco sosa._

—¿Tienes el dinero de la renta? —Escuchando un **_sí_** casi tan imperceptible como su pase lo supo, sin despegar los ojos en ningún momento. ¡Perfecta!— Tienes el cuarto.

La morena no evitó abrir los ojos tanto como pudo ante la impresión. ¿No iba a haber entrevista? ¿Tan fácil fue? Cuando se iba a defender el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo girarse.

—¡Danna cabrón! Apenas me alcanzó para tu bento —se quejó el mismo rubio con el que chocó en la entrada. Deidara estaba hambriento y cansado de tantos idiotas como para esa broma de su Senpai.

—Tenemos a la indicada.

—¿Qué? ¡De verdad! ¿Quién? —Hyuga no sabía cómo descifrar ese tono de voz; era una explosiva mezcla de reacciones.

El pelirrojo señaló con sus ojos ámbar a la chica al lado del cabeza hueca oxigenado, retirando un poco su magnífico mechón rubio del rostro se encontró de nuevo con la _osita cariñosita_.

—Me llamo Hinata —al ser examinada de nuevo, se sintió roja y lo único que pudo acertar en hacer fue dar una reverencia en forma de perdón, saludo y gratitud por su comportamiento.

Ambos hombres la vieron, educada. Bien.

—Supongo que Danna no se presentó. Él —apuntando al pelirrojo desinteresado— es Sasori No Akasuna. Yo sólo soy Deidara. ¡Por cierto! —el rubio rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar de este algo y su rostro se prendió peor que un tomate— Lindo.

Sasori prefirió no molestar tan íntimo momento, mientras observaba a la dueña tomar con temor la prenda tan infantil de manos de su compañero.

 **NA: ¿Tomates? ¿Lechugas?**


	2. II

**Disclaimer. Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Kishimoto-sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tumbada en su nueva cama miraba absorta en el blanco e inmaculado techo, eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y seguía meditando sobre los problemas que adquirió. Y lo más importante.

¡No fue capaz de percibir cuando Naruto-kun salió de su radio de observación! Le vigilo por más de 10 horas seguidas sin descanso mientras el rubio se debatía entre soda clásica o la de limón y basto un segundo para ya no verlo.

Derrotada se abrazó a la almohada, con temor de todos estos cambios y no tener a nadie cerca como Kiba-kun y Shino-kun para calmarla o darle aliento.

¿Estaría en lo cierto su padre? Debió quedarse en Konoha y estudiar como Neji una de las 10 escasas carreras impartidas, a lo mejor en este preciso instante charlar animosamente con Yamanaka o Sai sobre Diseño Gráfico. O con Tenten sobre historia.

Pero no, estaba en una ciudad diferente con personas desconocidas que si bien se les daba la gana la podrían hacer su esclava. ¡Oh dios! ¡En donde se fue a meter!

Poniéndose en posición fetal se aferraba como si de eso dependiera su vida, abrazando a su amada _Hinamori_. El único recuerdo de su madre que tenía. Una fea y mugrosa muñeca de trapo.

…

—¡Por amor al arte Danna!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? La que cocinaba aquí no está y tú no tienes dinero para comer fuera.

El ruido de la discusión fuera de su habitación la despertó, se había quedado dormida con su madre reconfortando de alguna manera.

Desperezando su cuerpo se levantó calmada, confirmando por el reloj de su mesa eran las 6 de la mañana. Tal como su sistema estaba acostumbrado.

Se miró por el espejo que apenas ayer instaló en el escritorio y al ver que no estaba como la chica del exorcista decidió salir a dar los buenos días.

—¡Vas a quemar los huevos!

—Entonces tú puedes hacerlo —sin desear interrumpir la discusión tan acalorada del rubio y pelirrojo se quedó al margen pero se le escapó una risita ante la imagen.

Deidara quién gozaba de un oído tan envidiable como el de los caninos logró escuchar a su nueva compañera.

—Mejor que lo haga ella. Buenos días señorita _Cariñosita_.

Tiñendo su rostro del rojo con mayor fuerza que hubiera podido se armó de valor y abandonó el escondite, mirando al suelo dibuja un ocho en el suelo con la punta de sus pantuflas de conejito rosas.

Sasori sin inmutarse se quitó el delantal estúpido que había dejado Sakura como parte de su estadía, ofreciéndoselo a la morena. De inmediato se lo puso y comenzó a hacer su mejor esfuerzo en la cocina.

Batiendo con calma los huevos y dejando que el sartén caliente el aceite en su punto los dejo caer para formar un círculo irregular mientras que en otro unas cuantas tiras de tocino se freían con lentitud.

Los dos chicos de brazos cruzados esperaban impacientes el resultado, tal vez tendrían que comprar comida y sólo calentarla en el microondas como estaban tan acostumbrados a hacer.

Girando de inmediato con un par de platos perfectamente hechos los puso delante a ellos, con algo de recelo los hombres tomaron los tenedores. Una vez ya les había ocurrido que la presentación era más que perfecta pero el sabor. Mejor no recordar.

Hyuga tomó asiento lejos de los hombres que ya empezaban a comer sin timidez, de hecho el rubio devoraba todo a su paso mientras que los modales del pelirrojo lo limitaban a 40 mordidas por bocado.

 _Se parecen tanto a Kiba y Shino._ ¿ _ **Por qué no me sorprende? El idiota y el callado ¡Bravo**_! _¡No les digas así!_ _**¡Oh, la señorita se ofendió!**_

—Dinos Hinata-san —el pelirrojo interrumpió la discusión interna que debatía con su otra yo— ¿Por qué buscas estudiar en este lugar?

—Priimego de donge bienege.

Akasuna le lanzó una mirada de asco a su compañero, al parecer necesitaba unas cuantas clases de buenos modales y urgentes. Casi de inmediato el rubio empezó a toser golpeando su garganta e indicando se estaba ahogando con un trozo de comida.

Ella alarmada se paralizó del miedo al verlo tumbarse y rodar por el suelo, harto Sasori únicamente levantó tanto como pudo su pie para atinar en el estómago del chico y hacerlo expulsar la comida.

Tosiendo abruptamente se revolcó hasta quedar boca abajo, intentando respirar con más calma ante la aterrorizada mirada de la chica y la indiferente de Sasori.

Volviendo a centrar su atención en la chica que se encontraba más calma al ver al rubio maldecir por lo bajo.

—De Konoha.

—¡Yo soy de Iwagakure¹!

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido se levantó de un brinco asustando a la morena que no encontraba ningún recuerdo de ese nombre.

—Viene del País de la Tierra —intervino el pelirrojo— Sunagakure², del País del Viento. Está relativamente cerca tu ciudad de la mía.

Ella asintió. Una estación de trenes a la otra el viaje duraba cerca de 12 horas a comparación de 36 horas hasta la estación Yuki³.

Razón más para pensar dos veces antes de querer visitar la Ciudad.

—¿Y para qué vas a aplicar?

—¿A-aplicar? —dudosa ante la pregunta del rubio. Ambos hombres encontraron sus miradas… Ahh. Parece que alguien no leyó el críptico de ingreso.

Deidara se levanto para pellizcar un par de tiras de tocino del plato sin probar de la Hyuga antes de darle su explicación.

—Veggas, La ciudad o el país …

—Idiota es el país de la Nieve. Antes era un pueblo de ancianos, pero cuando inauguraron la universidad los estudiantes de todos lados decidieron venir por la cartera de opciones y así renombraron el lugar.

Debido a esto es muy común que muchas carreras que otras Universidades no dan se sobrecargan de estudiantes por puesto, eso les obliga a hacer dos filtros.

Hinata sintió que el aire se le fue de los pulmones, osea que ese infernal examen que hizo no era garantía de su estancia sino de que era capaz de ser apta para la institución.

La mano del rubio se posó en su hombro con firmeza y levanto para verlo.

—Hmp, creo que nunca hemos sido buenos explicando. Hmp. Aún cuando no te quedes en tu carrera deseada hay muchas opciones, más de cien de hecho algunas con ligeras diferencias. ¿Entonces?

—Terapia y educación física —dijo tímida ante la mirada de ambos chicos. Con un segundo de respeto el artista de lo explosivo, tal cual, estalló en risas.

Sasori suspiró derrotado y la chica se avergonzó.

—Ese Neandertal cerebro tuyo sí es que Itachi ha dejado algo de él ¿Puede callarse? Es un imbécil. Pero siendo sincero, nunca he visto una chica cursando esa carrera y ya llevo varios exámenes como observador. ¿Cuantos aciertos tuviste en la primera ronda?

—478. —La avergonzada apenas si podía mantener el rostro alzado, mientras que las risas cesaron y algo que ni siquiera su compañero en tantos años pudo ver. Akasuna se reía histérico.

La de ojos perlas giro la vista al de ojos azules, preguntándole pero este tan impactado negó sin saber qué decir. Y así como estalló, ceso.

—Hinata. Te aseguro que con esa calificación incluso en neurocirugía tendrías pase automático, no te lo dieron porque el examen físico sólo lo realizan hombres y creeme que no lo quieres.

¿Has pensado en otra cosa?

 _ **No tontita, no lo haces. De hecho tampoco te gusta la mugre carrera, lo que quieres es seguir con Naruto y que siga acercándose a ti por los apuntes**_. _¡Callate_! _**Neji seguro que aprobaría esas pruebas.**_

Negó triste aún cuando luchó contra todos sus cercanos —y no tanto— y asegurar esa era su vocación la verdad era que no le parecía la forma más sexy de que Naruto-kun se acercara a ella toda sudada.

—N-u-nuncahesidobuenaennada —aquello en un murmullo tan rápido que casi no se daban cuenta de este.

Bueno, Uchiha tenía su nuevo proyecto del semestre.

¹. Aldea de la roca.

². Aldea de la arena.

³. Nieve.


	3. III

—Hinata apurate.

Haciendo caso a su compañero apuro un poco el paso hasta alcanzarles a unos centímetros de distancia, el par se ofreció a llevarla a las instalaciones para que tomara una charla vocacional.

Además que necesitaban ir y cumplir con su deber como coordinadores de sus respectivos cursos que impartirían ese semestre, nada les costaba dejar a la nueva en uno de los grupos.

Pero al parecer y por las cara de la chica embobada en los murales dibujados por mismos estudiantes de artes esta nunca había visto que era el buen arte. Bien hora de discutirlo.

—Cariñosita dinos —el rubio apaciguó un poco el paso hasta situarse a su lado mientras que el pelirrojo a considerable distancia escuchaba— Para ti ¿Qué es el arte?

—Una forma de expresión. En todo puede haberlo.

—Forma un tanto romántica o poética de no ser directa. ¿Crees que debe ser efímero o eterno?

Akasuna no se andaba por las ramas como su compañero, directamente le pregunto a la Hyuga que lo meditaba— Tenemos un valioso e incomparable jarrón de la dinastía Ming en perfecto estado contra una simple explosión de fuegos artificiales. ¿Cuál prefieres?

De nuevo volvió a pensarlo y por fin decidió que le parecía mejor.

—Creo que ambos tienen el mismo valor —los dos artistas detuvieron el paso para girar a verla casi ofendidos de comparar sus estilos—, quiero decir. Es algo para admirar debido al esfuerzo del que hizo la pieza, el jarrón sigue tan perfecto como el primer día.

Y los fuegos artificiales sólo tienes una oportunidad de verlos, no hay otra que pueda repetirse.

Ambos hombres se miraron, no importaba que estuvieran en plena zona comercial con las personas rodeando al trio para evitar chocar con ellos. Fue una respuesta equitativa, la primera en mucho tiempo para el par.

—Danna creo que encontramos a la indicada de verdad. Hmp.

Sin asentir o negar el pelirrojo regreso la vista al camino. En silencio el trío hasta encontrar la entrada a la institución repleta de árboles de todos tipos propiedad de estudiantes de botánica, ecología, agricultura y uno que otra carrera más.

Ya algunos estudiantes estaban bajo la sombra de estos; charlando, discutiendo, intercambiando puntos de vista o haciendo sus proyectos atrasados. Muy pocos se encontraban sólo disfrutando la apacible zona.

Grandes edificios se visualizaban frente ellos. Por un momento ella temió perderse entre ellos. Pero pronto paso el temor al verlos de distintos colores entre sí

De diferentes colores los muros

Cruzando justo por el medio un gran reloj de sol junto a la estatua del fundador y primer director se mantenía orgullosa, siendo la divisora entre los caminos.

Personas entrando y saliendo del lugar sin detenerse, algunos apurados con papeles en manos mientras que otros prácticamente se desmayaban o vomitaban en las filas que hacían.

—Esa es la línea para las pruebas de Medicina. ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Ofreció Sasori, pero ella recordaba todas aquellas veces que vio sangre y casi se desvanece con tan sólo recordar.

Negando, no. Eso no era para ella.

El par decidió continuar el trayecto hasta las oficinas centrales, le dejarían en la fila de orientación vocacional para que entrara con un grupo a esa charla.

Al entrar al edificio de color verde se encontraron con una chica de cabellos azules, pinta de abuela mezclada con perforaciones en la boca y una rosa de papel en u cabeza. Les miró al trio sin inmutarse.

—De nuevo tarde, imbéciles. Sus salones están llenos.

—Sí nosotros también te queremos Konan —burlándose el rubio apretó una de sus mejillas con fuerza y recibió un golpe con un libro considerablemente grande, la bibliotecaria le mostró el dedo medio al plástico y le saco una media sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Muy al margen de ellos la morena se sentía desplazada pero era más que normal, con la mirada en el suelo esperaba le dijeran que hacer.

Una mano se posó con calma en su hombro, la chica de extraño pero increíblemente hermosa le dio una sonrisa sincera logrando calmar su poca autoestima y la hizo sentarse con ella tras la enorme división de madera.

—Ese par de idiotas me dijeron que necesitas una asesoría pero por el momento todos nuestros cursos están llenos, así que me ofrecí. Dime algo que realmente ames y otra cosa para la que seas buena.

Hyuga lo medito un poco en silencio, ¿Qué le gustaba? Naruto Uzumaki, pasar el rato con sus amigas y remendar su vieja muñeca.

Lo otro, para nada en realidad como Hisashi siempre le recordaba, escondiendo su cara tras sus mechones sintió lágrima a lágrima estancarse en sus ojos hasta que una mano en su hombro le hizo levantar la cabeza—. Empezaremos por algo simple.

 **.**

Horas más tarde y realmente cansada de aquel apoyo descansaba en las gradas del circuito de atletismo, llego justo a tiempo para el último examen del día.

Era un grupo de 50 hombres, todos ellos en pequeños y ajustados trajes negros que corrían en esa pista tratando de ser el que mejor tiempo llevase. Pero en cada vuelta un par de asistentes colocaban trampas, obstáculos o distracciones haciendo que uno a uno cayeran.

Tan sólo quedaban 6 y ninguno de ellos iba a rendir. Dando saltos como locos a cada paso mientras a unos metros delante ellos se encontraba una torre de rocas y un alambrado al ras del suelo.

Nunca pensó ver eso más que en las películas de guerra que pasaban en televisión.

Aunque a un chico con un peculiar corte de cabello y cejas exageradamente grandes parecía no ser ningún problema a esto, corriendo dejando una estela de polvo se acercaba al muro escalándolo con magistral fluidez.

¡En que idiotez se iba a meter! Sí lograba salir viva de la prueba estaba segura que Naruto-kun nunca iba a prestarle atención a su aspecto luego de aquello. Oh bueno, sí pero no de la manera correcta.

Y de la nada un grupo de gritos ensordecedores acapararon no sólo su atención, sino su concentración y dejo ir la hoja que Konan le hizo favor de llenar con posibles carreras.

Corriendo cuesta bajo trataba de alcanzarlo, olvidando aquel campo de tortura voluntaria por seguir la hoja y estrellarse contra la espalda de alguien.

Cayendo sobre su trasero aseguro la hoja con perfecta caligrafía cursiva a su pecho, mientras recuperaba fuerza y cordura.

—¡Maldición mocosa idiota! ¡Mira lo que haz hecho! —Dijo la persona completamente devastada tratando de juntar cada centavo aún se cortara las manos por el cristal roto. Mientras un albino reía cual llena por la escena. Y luego tomo el dije de su pecho para besarlo con fervor y una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Niña Jashin-sama agradece el sacrificio que haz hecho cumplir a mi avaro amigo! —¡Niña no corras fuera del jodido circuito!

Asustada por la manera en que ese hombre estaba sangrando, sin dejar de apretar cada insignificante moneda de manera que nadie pudiera tomar ni una sola.

Hinata recordó tenia un monedero de Chococat algo viejo pero que serviría para guardar todo ello, sacándolo de su bolso se lo entregó ante la vista atónita de ambos.

El de ojos verdes acepto el viejo muñeco y metió todo, incluso la tierra y los cristales de su frasco roto.

Kakuzu acepto el viejo gato donde metió en una velocidad impresionante hasta la tierra del frasco roto, se levanto del suelo y le ofreció la mano a la morena que de igual manera acepto su ofrecimiento.

Al estar de pie ambos se limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron, eso claro, al moreno evitando mancharse de sangre, el detergente estaba muy caro como para desperdiciarlo con esas manchas.

El jashinista por su parte abrió su botella de agua, dejando caer esta sobre las sucias manos de su amigo y limpiando lo mejor que se podía.

—Deberíamos ir a ver al Cerezo.

—¡Y gastar en equipo de curación, jamás!

—Entonces vamos a comer. —Sin objetar nada el moreno alzo sus hombros, dándole la razón pero el de ojos violetas giro a ver a la inofensiva pero torpe chica. Lo medito unos segundos antes de hablar— Vamos niña. Supongo debes tener hambre.

Y su estomago la traicionó, el ruido que hizo no podía ser más penoso y se limito a seguirlos con una considerable distancia hasta dar con un edificio lleno de vida.

Con la gran mayoría de mesas llenas de estudiantes disfrutando las comidas que vendían en la cafetería, el ambiente no era en nada comparable con su poco conocimiento de la vida pero era un tanto abrumador.

Deteniéndose frente al cartel de comida rápida el par ya ordenaba mientras ella aún meditaba, encontrando la ensalada de pollo mejor que las hamburguesas diablo o las alitas infernales.

Cuando tuvieron en su poder los alimentos se sentaron cerca del centro, admirando a un grupo de estudiantes de letras recitar poemas clásicos para el deleite de todos.

—¡Como diablos pudiste comprar esa cosa! ¡Costo 10 yenes y el refresco con papas lo elevo a veinte!

—Callate, yo te invite esta vez y es de lo mio —mordiendo su hamburguesa doble queso—. Agradece a Jashin-sama por tus alimentos. ¡Tacaño de mierda!

—¡Aprende a la niña! Tan sólo gasto siete en el agua con su ensalada. ¡Ella sí sabe comprar!

Sin prestarle atención a sus avaras quejas siguió comiendo, de vez en cuando admirando a la chica estar más inmersa en las voces de los recitantes y aplaudiendo de vez en cuando.

La hoja en la mesa tenía la inconfundible letra de Konan, preguntándose ¿Quién era esa chica?

—Oye. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hinata Hyuga señor —interrumpiendo su concentración en él para aplaudir de nuevo.

—Es obvio que eres nueva, pero esa letra es de la hija de puta de Konan. ¿Conoces a esa perra?

—Sí, Konan-senpai me ayudo como favor a Sasori-senpai y a Deidara-senpai.

A los dos sentados cruzaron miradas, a sí que esta era la nueva víctima del par de imbéciles pseudo artistas.

 **.**

El trío caminaba entre charlas de como el ahorrar era un verdadero arte y el amor hacia Jashin-dono en forma de sacrificios era la mejor expresión de arte.

Las farolas de la calle iluminaban su corto camino hasta que una estela de humo les cegó por un momento, el menor de los hombres grito muy enojado.

—¡Pinche Tobi cabrón deja de hacer pendejadas por todo el puto lugar!

Oh, una cosa más.

El ahora no sólo Teólogo senpai, sino vecino al vivir en el mismo edificio que ella aparte de ser el fiel y devoto numero uno de Jashin era un boca sucia en toda la extensión de la palabra.


	4. IV

_*Es recibida entre abucheos y saludos a mi madre*_

 _¡Regrese! —No sé si a alguien le importe—… Estuve fuera, de vacaciones y acosando a mi amor platónico por los gabachos. Valió la pena xD._

 _Gomen por no anunciarlo por estos lares, de hecho tampoco en Watt lo avise._

 _Por cierto; se me hace de pésima educación hablar de lemon Yaoi hard y no pasar unos cuantos muy buenos :3_

 **.**

La chica era observada con escrutinio de un hombre escondido bajo la mascara naranja, llevaba por lo menos cinco minutos inspeccionandola y cada segundo era más incomodo.

—Hijo de perra deja de ver a Hinata-san de esa puñetera manera maldito depravado y acosador sexual —con una mano en el rostro o mejor dicho la mascara naranja Hidan termino por ella el escrutinio.

Kakuzu sólo negó. Sí el idiota Jashinista quería impresionar a la tetona niña frente a ellos no iba por buen camino.

Pasando de ellos se adentro de una vez al edificio.

—¡Hidan-senpai! Tobi no ha hecho nada malo contra la señorita ¡Por favor ya no le pegue a Tobi! —Escondiéndose tras sus brazos cruzados frente a él.

Con un gruñido derrotado ante las tonterías del inmaduro del _no-oficial_ miembro de la pandilla y olvidándose de la morena para alcanzar a su compañero, dejándolos un momento a solas.

De nuevo el hombre tras la mascara concentro toda su atención en la chica, ladeando un poco su cabeza.— ¡Hola señorita Hinata-chan! Tobi se llama Tobi.

Ofreciendo su mano, la de ojos perla la acepto algo asustada de que este fuera a apuñalarla o hiciera algún cambio brusco en su tonta e infantil forma de ser. ¿Alguien le suena familiar esto?

Como fuera después de un apretón de manos el par parecía menos impresionado.

—Tobi-sama es un gusto conocerlo.

Pero antes de tener una respuesta inteligente el moreno escondido tras la mascara anaranjada daba de vueltas estúpidamente feliz y excitado por el trato que recibía de la nueva.

Inmerso en sus festejos omitió el detalle que varios clavos de la vieja puerta principal —Nadie era culpable. ¡No es cierto! ¡Culpar a cierto tacaño!— estaban salidos. Atorando su camisa llena de pintura y con la velocidad la tela se rasgo justo a la mitad, dejando así ver su no tan despreciable figura

El hombre al darse cuenta de ello emitió un sonoro « _¡NO!_ » tan largo y lastimero como pudo, retumbando en cada edificio de esa calle. Chillando se tiro de rodillas para lamentarse que incluso el Oscar hubiera sido suyo.

La morena al verlo tan mal se acerco a él y admirando la pieza supo que tendría arreglo, aunque ya no iba a quedar igual.

—¿De nuevo rompiste tu camisa Bobi? **Eres un idiota**.

—Zetsu-sempai no fue mi intención romperla —chillando mientras jalaba el pantalón del hombre que curiosamente vestía de blanco y negro en el mismo traje dividido por la mitad.

Este fijo su atención en la morena que le miraba curiosa pero asustada, seguramente sí decía Bu en su rostro ella correría al igual que Tobi, pero se contuvo.

—¡Paiiiiiiiiiiiiin-sama!

Ninguno de los dos curiosos se dio cuenta que el llorón se fue a estampar —de nuevo— contra un hombre de cabello naranja y múltiples perforaciones en el rostro. Este tumbado solo gemía de coraje al sentir al enmascarado saltar insistentemente sobre su vientre.— ¿Pain-sama llevara a Tobi a comer un helado?

Como si el inconveniente de su camisa no hubiera sucedido.

Detrás de ellos se acercaba con toda calma una mujer de cabello azul, era la misma que le había ayudado en las elecciones a estudiar y apenas la vio sonrió con una mano alzada.

—Vamos por el a la casa —incitó la mujer al que saltaba sobre el anaranjado. El moreno de inmediato hizo caso— ¡Pero Tobi de nuevo tu ropa!

Aquel grito hizo que la alegría del chico se fuera de nuevo, ahí la morena se acerco timida ante ellos.

—Konan-sama, Tobi-sama yo puedo ayudarle a reparar su ropa.

El par la miró unos segundos antes de que por tercera vez el chico tlaceara a una persona en esa noche. Pero esta vez de felicidad.

Mientras aún en el suelo el chico de las perforaciones admiraba lo cómodo que era el pavimento.


	5. V

—¿Piensas estar toda la noche tumbado en el suelo o qué?

—Es un bonito lugar.

La morena miraba a la lejanía esa escena, a su lado un moreno enmascarado movía las caderas de forma onduleante, casi guiado por una melodía contagiosa.

Konan le tendió la mano al hombre, este lentamente se fue parando y sacudiendo el polvo en su ropa.

Una vez acabada la rutina la pareja se acerco lentamente a donde ellos estaban, la de ojos perla no pudo sino sentirse intimidada por la presencia del hombre vestido con un pulcro pantalón negro y saco rojo.

Este al verla dirigió su mirada oculta bajo las micas moradas en un patrón circular, curioso le pregunto con una leve inclinación a la de cabellos azules.

—¡ _Cariñosita_! —Exclamó una sedosa y brillosa cabellera rubia a unos metros de ellos, tras ellos una mata pelirroja calma suspiraba.

Deidara dio unos pasos más grandes de lo normal y se planto frente a ellos.

—Deidara-sempai.

—Pensamos que te perdiste, bueno, es que no te dijimos donde reunirnos. Al menos hasta que sepas el camino de regreso por tu cuenta.

—No se preocupen por mi —susurro sonrojada y ocultando su rostro—, Hidan-senpai y Kakuzu-sempai me trajeron.

Todos los presentes —incluyendo a Tobi, sí es que se le olvido incluso que mostraba su cuerpo— abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa. La chiquilla debía tener temple de acero para aguantar no solo las discusiones de los artistas, sino también para aguantar al Jashinista y el avaro.

—¡Tenemos fiesta! Yo llevo el hielo.

—Que va hombre, es más bien un milagro.

—¿Y eso? —Pregunto el recién llegado con olor a agua salada, su rostro bien era, bueno no era… ¡A quien engañamos!

Su belleza era la de un pez, literalmente un tiburón y muy feo. Sus dientes eran blancos relucían pero… ¡Los filosos acabados rompían cualquier mínima esperanza!

Tan concentrada estaba la Hyûga que nunca supo cuando paso a ser el centro de atención de nuevo, pero ahora con una mirada más penetrante enfocada en ella.

Lo sentía, lo podía sentir tan demandante, exigiendo le viera a los ojos. Como si la tuviera hipnotizada, y sabia muy bien de quien se trataba.

Una mirada más que familiar.

—Itachi-sama.

 **.**

Sentada entre dos hombres realmente atractivos que trataban de acaparar su atención, mientras comían un trozo de pizza. Pero ella no podía dejar se sentir la pesada mirada sobre ella.

El mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba sentado frente a ella, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras bebía una copa de vino escuchando atentamente lo que Akasuna le comentaba. Y es que dentro del demencial grupo eran los más parecidos.

—¡Quién carajos se acabó la pizza de anchoas! —Exclamó el humanoide pescado, iracundo rompió la caja de cartón frente a Tobi que salio huyendo refugiándose detrás del Konan.

Mientras los responsables ya hacían detrás de la morena, tanto Hidan como Deidara comían a toda prisa los trozos del crimen.

De tal manera que el albino al no masticar correctamente se atragantaba, empezando a sentir la falta de aire y el trozo de comida en su atorado en su garganta.

Hinata al darse cuenta se levantó e intentado presionar el estómago del hombre con el famoso _puño suave_ de su familia ayudarlo, y servía pero alguien no desaprovecharía el momento.

Kakuzu con toda la saña del mundo se acerco a golpear sin controlar su fuerza a su compañero en la espalda, la morena asustada se soltó de él escuchando el golpe y el tronadero de costillas que lo acompaño con es asqueroso contenido alimenticio.

Mientras que el efímero corrió en dirección a la cocina con por un poco de agua y bolsas, Kisame al ver que vomitaba la pizza no se contuvo y lanzo un puñetazo a sus compañeros -mejor dicho al de ojos verdes- que sin esperarlo fue tumbado contra Hidan. Haciendo que el viejo sillón se fuera de espaldas con ellos.

La única respuesta de los afectados fue una patada acertada en la pantorrilla de Hokigashi, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre Sasori e Itachi. Estos a su vez derramaron el contenido de sus copas sobre la ropa de Konan. Para su suerte Tobi no alcanzó a mancharse.

Zetzu, lejos de todos ellos fumaba algún cigarrillo de dudosa procedencia. Ajeno a todo el desastre que se estaba organizando en la « _cueva_ » de _Akatsuki_.

Pain que acababa de regresar de la tienda por hielo encontraba su bonito lugar de entretención hecho un caos. Plantado en el pasillo que conectaba el baño, la sala y la cocina.

—¡Aquí viene el agua y las bolsas! —Exclamó el rubio, sin fijarse en su agujeta desatada que él mismo piso. Arrojando la jarra de plástico -ya sabían que eso siempre pasaba- por los aires en dirección a una chiquilla asustada.

Todos seguían el trayecto con la mirada hasta escuchar como el resto del agua caía sobre el bien proporcionado cuerpo de Hyûga. Mostrando sin pudor las curvas de esta.

Los hombres no pudieron estar más incómodos, aquella pequeña representación de camisas mojadas por parte de esta hizo un ambiente tenso durante varios minutos hasta que un enmascarado habló.

—Tobi creé que Hinata-chan tiene dos pechos más grandes que sandías. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Tobi quiere sandía!

Y otros tantos también querían, Tobi.

NA ** _: Se me ocurrió cuando me acordé que un vez en la universidad se les ocurrió hacer algo parecido. Pero en esa ocasión fue refresco agitado._**


End file.
